gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Mochiage
Mochiage is an elementary student in Class B and hangs around with Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi. He has a Telekinesis Alice and his star rank is double. Like Natsume, he dislikes the Academy. Similar to Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme, Mochiage is not his actual name, but a nickname; his real name is never revealed in the series. Mochiage is Japanese for Telekinesis or Lifting. Story In his debut, Mochiage uses his Telekinesis Alice to levitate Mikan Sakura in the air for saying bad things about Natsume, while Koko reads her mind. When Mikan refuses to stop talking, he was told by Natsume to use his Alice to levitate her in the air again. When he saw Mikan insult Sumire, Mochiage pinned her down and was about to punch her in the face, but was hit by Hotaru's Horse Hoof Glove and Deer Hoof Glove. Mochiage was asked by Sumire Shōda to levitate a trash can so that it could hit Mikan, but Mikan used her Nullification Alice to avoid the trash can from hitting her, and instead, it lands on Jinno-sensei's head. When Mochiage entered the kitchen, he saw Mikan, who almost fell while carrying a huge stack of dishes, and used his Alice to levitate the dishes. But instead, Mikan sneezed on him, making him let go of his hold of the dishes and, one by one, they fall and break. Mochiage often joins Natsume and Ruka when skipping classes if they dislike the teacher. Mochiage was also seen at the dodgeball match on Natsume's team, but got out because Mikan hit him with a ball without him paying attention. When there was a fire that took up most of the academy, he helped levitate a bed for the students who got caught in the fire to get on it and make them safe. During the Alice Festival, Mochiage is a cast member in the Latent Abilities Haunted House and scares Mikan by touching her leg with a rubber glove. Mochiage was seen after the sports festival along pats Mikan's back with other students to show her that they are with her so she doesn't have to feel like a out cast. He helps distract the pursers, so that Mikan and Natsume could escape. He is later put in a prison along with the others who took part in the escape. Alice Mochiage has a Telekinesis Alice. His Alice lets him levitate stuff or people in the air. He first used his Alice on Mikan, then used it to levitate a trash can to hit Mikan (but eventually failed his attempt because Mikan used her Alice to avoid it), used it to levitate dishes that were about to fall and break (but Mikan sneezed and made Mochiage let go of his hold on the dishes, causing them to fall and break), used it to levitate a bed to rescue students caught in a fire in the academy, used it to levitate a rooster robot so Mikan could save a boy named Kenji, and used it once more to levitate a rubber glove to touch Mikan, making her scared. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Telekinesis Alice Category:Elementary Category:Student Category:Senior High